As a new generation of display, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display has many advantages such as low energy consumption, high contrast ratio and so on. Therefore, the OLED display has attracted more and more manufacturers' attention.
The OLED device mainly depends on the display unit on the substrate to emit light, the existing display unit adopts an organic light emitting material as a raw material. However, the organic light emitting material is sensitive to water/oxygen, the display unit needs to be packaged and protected after the display unit being manufactured. The traditional encapsulation protection is packaged by a UV (Ultraviolet Rays) cement, for example coating the UV cement on the surface of the substrate around the display unit. After coating the UV cement, the substrate and the cover plate are cell assembled, and the substrate and the cover plate are fit together to complete encapsulation through the UV exposure to solidify the UV cement. But the effect of blocking water and oxygen of the UV cement is not good, which makes the performance of the OLED device be affected by water/oxygen.